


증오의 영혼의 동반자  Soulmates of Hate

by Look



Category: Original Work
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Soulmates AU, Update tags as i go along, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look/pseuds/Look
Summary: In this universe, soul mates are chosen by a special marking that each person possesses. This marking was the name of your significant other. When each person comes of age, the marking appears on their skin: torso, arms, hands, ears, neck, and legs, etc.. Usually this shows the sexual orientation of each person. At times, this causes problems to certain groups of people….





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FayeAdelaide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeAdelaide/gifts).



> This was beta read by FayeAdelaide! Thank you so much!  
> Italics is internal thoughts  
> Thank you to my friend Kenya, Deb, Taylor and Tig for encouraging me, to write this!  
> And of course, thank you, readers, for reading this!

Liam P.O.V (age 12)

  


_“Matteo Renaldi”_

 

Iwhispered as I traced the letters that covered my neck. My mother once told me, that the size of the letters determines the personality of your other half.

 

”He must be really confident, _”_ Symen commented as he noticed the transformation occurring.The skin tingled as I pressed down on the letters.

 

”It looks so cool Liam; makes you want to meet this person already huh?” He smirked as he approached me with predatory eyes.

 

“No,” I replied, blushing at our close proximity. Most kids my ages haven’t even reached puberty yet, Symen included.

 

I looked over at my friend and chuckled, _He, like most other kids in school, was still in their “experimental” phase. Adults would see the kind of things kids do in this phase as obscene, but really it was just a  way for students to “test” the waters._ I rubbed a hand over my neck again, _Sorry Symen, I’m not a little kid playing around anymore. This is a big deal, I just know everyone in school will be jealous!_

 

“ Ms. Smith is waiting for us and we’ve been in the restroom for hours!” I joked as a grab him by the arm.

 

As we entered the room, apprehension flowed through my body. “Look who came back from Mex-” Ms. Smith paused halfway through her sentence as if the room was suddenly devoid of oxygen, leaving her to gasp for air. Her eyes were locked on the side of my neck.

 

“Ms. Smith, Liam has his marking!” Symen exclaimed animatedly. The class erupted in shouts of surprise as Symen’s announcement spread throughout the room.

 

“It looks so cool!”

“I can’t wait for mine.”

“Same here.”

“ **Quiet class** , ” Ms. Smith snapped, putting her reading glasses on.

The class immediately silenced, taken aback by the tone she just had used. Miss Smith hardly ever raised her voice, so each student knew that she was serious.

 

“Liam. Come here.” I scurried to her side, allowing my gaze to drop down in shame after seeing her infuriated facial expression.

  
  


Is she...mad? Why? Everyone says that we should embrace our marking. I know everyone in the lass is jealous of me right now! So why is she looking at me like that?

 

She grabbed my face, reading the name out loud. It was almost like she couldn't get the words out fast enough.

“Liam, I think we should call your father, so you can receive a ….proper welcoming for this.” As soon as she said this, the children in the room were excited at this prospect. “Liam you should!”

“Aw, that’s no fair, I want a welcoming!”

My head swelled with pride knowing that after receiving my mark, I was special, no _exceptional,_ in her eyes. I smiled at the class feeling giddy when seeing their jealous faces.  

An uproar occurs in the class, as she grew impatient by the minute.  
  


“Quiet now class! Liam and I are going to step outside and call his parents. I expect you to continue with your readings, and answer the questions.” She turned around to grab her purse, pausing as she seemed to think about something. She opened the door, allowing me to enter the empty hallway. She seemed to be cautious around me.

 

“Ms. Smith are you okay? Did I do something to displease you? I know you’re good friends with Appa since you come to my house every Saturday.” I rambled as I stared at the geometric patterns on the floor.

“Liam do you know what those meetings are about?” she replied hurriedly, ignoring my questions.

  
  


“No-no Ma’am. Mother said I shouldn't listen to grown folk conversation.” She closed her eyes as if to ponder what to do next.

After a moment, she handed her phone to me, “Call your father.” was her only response to my puzzled face.  I hesitated as I took her phone, I could feel goosebumps rise on my skin. And yet, I absentmindedly dialed the number, placing the phone to my ear.

 

Appa picked up on the second ring, “Sam, I’m working-”

“No, Appa it's me, Liam. Ms. Smith told me to call you.”

 

His mood changed as soon as he heard my voice.

 

“Kiddo, what have you done now.?” he replied in a teasing tone.

 

“I got my marking just like you and ma! And guess what? It’s on my neck! So he can find me better I guess. Isn’t that great?”

 

_After all he has Mutter name on his collarbone!He did say that it was a great conversation starter!_

 

There was a significant pause on the other end of the line. When my father spoke, his voice was low and his words were clipped. The teasing tone was nowhere to be found.

“He?”

  
  


“Yea Appa-” the phone disconnected. _Maybe he just forgot to pay his phone bill again_  I thought, as I tried to dial his number again. I smiled at Ms.Smith and handed her phone back.”He’s busy, but he sounded surprised! Dad always said surprises are a good thing!”  The smile on her face didn’t quite reach her eyes.

 

“Surprises are …. a good thing. Come on Liam lets go inside.”Ms. Smith was teaching proper etiquette when giving  a presentation when her  lesson was interrupted by the classroom phone ringing.”Yes? Is he going home? Okay, I’ll send him right up.” She hung up and looked at the ceiling. Ever since our talk in the hallway, she seemed moody, anxious.

_This was unexpected, the last time she was despondent, her dog had passed away._

  


“Liam your dad is here. He’s going to take you home.”“Aw, no fair, Liam, take me with you”, Symen whined. I tapped the top of my friend’s head as I passed his desk, “Do your work Sy. Assassin's creed later on?” he responded with a wink,“You know it” . I chuckled as I left the room. When I entered the main office, I  saw my dad talking to the principal. “Appa!” I was so excited to see him that I ran up and gave him a hug.He stiffened, but still gently patted my back.

 

“Aw, no fair, Liam, take me with you”, Symen whined. I tapped the top of my friend’s head as I passed his desk, “Do your work Sy. Assassin's creed later on?” he responded with a wink,“You know it”. I chuckled as I left the room. When I entered the main office, I  saw my dad talking to the principal. “Appa!” I was so excited to see him that I ran up and gave him a hug.He stiffened, but still gently patted my back.

 

_Weird, usually he’s ecstatic to see me.._

 

“Hey Liam go get in the car already.” Dad pried me away from him, as he didn’t even look me in the eye. I heard the car keys jingle in his hand as he dangled them in front of my face.

 

“Go get into the car, Liam. I’ll be right there.”

This was a surprise in itself. My dad, the first generation of his long lineage to be born in the United States, worked hard for every item he owns. The same successful Korean man who implemented the whole “work hard, play hard” attitude, _is allowing me to turn on his beloved car?!_

I ignored my father’s strange behavior and quickly snatched the keys out of his hand. I ran out of the office and out the front door to the school parking lot, quickly spotting my father’s sleek ride.

 _This was the best day so far!_ I unlocked the doors and hopped into the passenger side. I felt a wide smile form on  my face as the engine purred when I started the car up.

 

The radio blared to life and a boring news report filled the car. _Ugh, why don’t old people use the radio for what it was made for? Music!_

I started switching the stations as I waited for my dad to emerge from the brick school building. After finding my favorite station, I couldn’t stop fidgeting, impatience filling me as I wondered what took him so long. Switching the stations on the radio as I was getting impatient with each second, fidgeting and hoping to see him exit the school.Minutes later, he exited the school with the graceful ease that I hope to have one day.

Switching the stations on the radio as I was getting impatient with each second, fidgeting and hoping to see him exit the school.Minutes later, he exited the school with the graceful ease that I hope to have one day. He slid into the car, slamming the door as he got in. I flinched from  the powerful impact, “Dad, is it-”

 

“Let me see the mark” Nervous of this new side of him, I anxiously showed him the name. He took a sharp intake of breath, and slowly gripped the wheel, as it was his life support. He said nothing as we left the school parking lot.

 

 _I wonder what Dad will do for my welcoming? I hope I can invite the whole class!_ I looked out the window, watching the scenery go by instead of trying to talk with my dad. I realized that the scenery began to fly by faster and faster the longer we drove, alarmed, I glanced over at the speedometer just in time to see the dial reach 70!

_As I squeezed my eyes shut, I mentally braced myself for any sudden impact of a car crash._

It wasn’t until the car stopped  that I noticed with a breathtaking gaze that we were near our house.

“Whoa Dad, slow down, did someone die?! That was some insane-”      

**Slap!**

_This is a dream.It has to be a dream. My father , the one who’s is against the idea of spare the rod and spoil the child, just hit me!_ Another hit jolted me from my thoughts as he started to increase his punches, and slaps. I cried out, hoping to stop him from the barbaric actions. He grabbed my shoulder and yanked me out of my seat, dragging me towards the front door. As he fumbled to turn the keys into the lock, my mind raced as I tried to reconcile my docile, loving father with the rough horrid acts that just transpired.

As he fumbled to turn the keys into the lock, my mind raced as I tried to reconcile my docile, loving father with the rough horrid acts that just transpired.

_Dad would never do this, maybe something bad happened at work. He would never hit me, even when I brought home that bad grade he didn’t hit me...it’s not my fault, is it?_

 

Dad opened the door, throwing me inside. His shadow stretched across the floor as he towered over me. His voice was biting and angry as he hissed out hateful words,

**“I will not have a faggot as my son.”**

_Little did I know, those words will change my life forever._

  
( _ **Meanwhile)**_  


Matteo (age 15)

ragazzino

.“Ragazzino, get up grasso!” Mamma yelled as she banged on my door.

“Mamma sarò proprio lì please” I groaned as I as woke up from the _floor?_ _Dios,I really should stop drinking with papà._

 

As I allowed myself to wallow in self deprecating thoughts, I numbly traced _la mia anima gemella_ name near my hip bone. _Liam Shu._ It's been 3 years since I had this marking.Three years hoping to meet him.Three years of searching his name on social media, hoping to find him.

_Three years._

 

“You still moping around?Ecco perche ' io ti costringono a bere!

 

“Papa, get out of my room!” grabbing my pillow, I threw it  at his face.” Let me die peacefully?” I closed my eyes, hoping that was the end of the conversation. _What_ _I was not expecting was my body being dragged across the floor!_

“Dad these are insufferable, intolerable, unendurable, actions that-” my rambling was cut short when he placed a fette biscottate in my mouth.

 

“Figlio, you talk too much. I’m telling you, you’re going to scare your ragazzo, once you meet him.” He smirked at me as he kissed my mother.

I rolled my eyes.

 _Psh if I ever meet him_.”Matty, Matty, I wanna go to the Mont Blanc Tunnel.”Carina whined as she grabbed my gamba. “Piccola, you know we are going to Francia today, pero everyone has to eat breakfast, che si comprende Matteo?”Mama smiled as she pulled my nine-year-old sister, Carina, away from my leg.

"Yes Mama, after all, who is going to eat your poisonous food." smirked as she threw a biscoattate at my direction. 

  
La mia famiglia amorevole,(my loving family).As I sat down to eat a biscottate,I scrutinized the scene before me.Me angelo Carina bounced on my mama’s lap.I looked over at my family and sighed. Mama had little Carina bouncing on her lap, her hand resting on my father's broad shoulder as he told her about his project at work.He leaned into her touch, with a look of complete adoration.

 

My heart clenched as I watched the peaceful scene before me, but like most good things in my life, the warmth spreading in my chest was cut short as a dark memory darted through my mind.

Blissful moments, such as the one playing out around me, were not common just a few short years ago.   When Italy was going through a great instability in the economy, the majority of the citizens were starving. I can recall my childhood, the hunger, the sleepless night full of children crying….

I shook my head to release myself from reliving those nightmares.

_Matt stop it_

“Matteo what do you say? Volere to Francia?”

“That sounds nice papa.”  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **“Resta con me. Matteo Renadi, stay with me.” an angel said.** The light flashed, allowing my eyes to squint. “Add pressure to the cut. Give him oxygen. We’re losing him. **_We’re losing him!”_ **

_I see a patch.A patch full of roses.I see my grandmother who has been dead for 5 years.My uncle Morti.My ..lineage ..morti_

**“One ,t wo,clear**!”

_It was like a sudden eye opener. Literally. My body jolt with the sudden mass quantities of electricity._

_I heard a sharp click and then suddenly my body jolted and spasmed as a bolt of electricity jump started every nerve in my body._

_I twitched as I heard a nurse yell, "We've got a pulse!" Disoriented and in crippling pain, I slowly succumbed to darkness, my vision narrowing until I could see nothing but black._

 

_The bright hospital lights burned my unadjusted eyes._

_Ugh, my head feels like an egg that’s been cracked wide open. I turned my head, blinking in the harsh light, and tried to get my bearings. Just like the yolk a cracked egg leaking out, thoughts started flowing through my mind._

 

 _All at once, I could see the blinding lights in the festival_ _Festa della Repubblica. I was in a car...My mother, my father….my sister…._

_We had just crossed the tunnel, we were laughing. A joke about something so simple...My father was not paying attention... The car was toppled over with the sudden impact of another car hitting us. The crying..my sister… wait…_

**“Ca-Carina”**

I turned to my side to see if anyone was in the room.My mother’s face was bruised.Her left eye was closed all the way.She wept as she slowly shuffled to my bedside. The beautiful face she once possessed was now covered with hideous bandages. He beautiful face my father boasted about to anyone who would listen was covered in bloody bandages and gauze. I hardly recognized her.

 

My father knocked on the door, a limp in his walking that was not there, “Carina is crying for you.The doctor is escorting her up here right now figlio.” I nodded and smiled up at my mother as she ran her fingers through my hair. The door swung open and Carina jumped on the chair and crawled up on the hospital bed, smiling.

“Matty! I-I thought you were dead.I was crying and crying..”

 **“Of course not Carina, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere”**


	2. The feeling of Temperamental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remanence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning reader discretion is advised

Liam P.O.V (age 16)(present)

"Professor..but the brain has neutral buoyancy since the brain neither sinks nor floats." 

"Mr.Shu are you arguing the neurotic stands that have been proven ages ago, son."

"Leave it to the designated Chinese kid to act smarter than he actually is." Jason snarkily commented. Allowing my gaze to dwindle at a low level of human. _Correction you ignorant, uncultivated excuse of a millennial, not all Asian people are Chinese._

I shifted in my seat and tried to just ignore Justin's ignorant comment. My science teacher decided to as well.

_Ha! He'll call a student out for trying to prove his teaching wrong, but completely ignores a student making fun of another in his face. I hate this place with a passion._

Yet, I just took the insult as a daily occurrence that happens in my pathetic life.Life is like a roller coaster(as cliche as that sounds.) However, in all honesty, that simile is the absolutely the best way to describe the unpredictabilities that prevail in life

I'm hardly living the life. As soon as class ended, Jason swiped my books and notebook off my desk. "See you later twinkle toes(gay slur)." I sighed and gathered my things. 

The biggest part of my glamorous life? I touched the mark on my neck. This blasted marking that signifies my sexuality.

On my way to lunch, I was slammed into the lockers twice, tripped once, and fruit juice "accidentally" spilled on me the moment I walked through the cafeteria doors.

 The next best part? I was born and raised in South Carolina where those whose sexual orientation deviates from the norm are worse than convicted criminals case in point the creation of the A.G.I.

Why is that important? The A.G.I otherwise known as, Anti-Gay Initiative, is an organization predominantly runs in the south. The largest homophobic institution which is broken down to 5 provinces. The largest province is run by my father Hanjae Shu.

_No, no, no, why did I say that Dipshit name. I'm remembering the-_

_** *FlashBack* ** _

**Hanjae invited his friends over again.**

I was studying in the family room when I saw him greeting his group at the door.

Silently grabbing my school work and dashed up the stairs to hide my room until they left. I knew by now, that if they saw me bad things would happen.

 _After all my body is covered with prime examples of the last meeting,_ I ran a hand over the bruises and scars from the last time they arrived for a 'surprise visit'.

Thoughts were racing as I can still feel their hands on me. All the pulling, slapping, punching, _cutting._ _They should have just cut deeper and ended my suffering_.

Entering my room, I threw my stuff on the floor, mentally preparing the next beating.

Even with my bedroom door closed, I could hear voices drifting into my room through the thin walls of the house. _Wait, have the walls always been this thin?_

I bolted upright from my reclined position on my bed, _No the walls aren't thin, the voices are getting closer!_ I started trembling as memories from the last time someone came to my room flooded my mind.

 _Calm down, maybe Hanjae and his friends are just going to hang out in his room._ I took a deep breath and returned to reading my textbook. A second later, I heard a loud knock on the door.

_Damn. This has been one hell of a day. Why won't everyone just leave me alone?_

"Hey Faggot, Come out here for a moment. My friends and I would like to have a word with you. "

I was tempted to jump out the window and just end it myself but my bitch ass opened the door anyway. As what Symen had once said: Should have, could have, would have.

I swallowed hard as I pulled open the door. _Fuck, I should have jumped. "_

Hanjae and his friends stood on the other side of the door, each one carried some form of a torture device.I could see a whip in one of their hands, another held up a mallet., His best friend Sangwoo, grabbed me by the hair and drag me down the stairs, once we reach the bottom of the first floor he threw me down to the floor near the basement stairs.Then my bastard of a father grabbed the bat and started to push me back towards the wall.

The beatings were always senseless. I could only think panickly about how I should've just jumped. _Would have made the pain gone quickly._

"I'm only doing this because I love you and I don't want a faggot of a son," Hanjae said as he pulled back the bat and signal Sangwoo, sick and twisted like him.

_I'm surprised they're not soulmates. Oh the irony, if that was the case._

_My deadbeat of a father and his demented friend always had a sick side. Before this predicament, I can remember my father telling me how they first met. Supposedly,  He saw Sangwoo grab a small kitten and slamming it against the wall._

_"That's not how you incite fear," Hanjae said as he smiles at Sangwoo, stepping away from his hiding spot._

_"Oh, yea?Show me how then..."_

_I didn't believe the story at the time.Oh, how wrong was I at the time._

Of course, Sangwoo was the first one to initiate the beating. He grabbed my hair and shoved my head against the wall dragging my face across the wall, to the nearby guest room. He pushed me on the bed and knelt down next to me, grabbed his paddle out of his back and struck my thigh, and pulled my hair back, which forced me to look in his eye.

"Your Appa and Eomma realize that our ways ..is not helping your atrocious thoughts and feelings."

_No shit. Was it before or after you took me to the hospital?_

Outwardly I nodded and silently positioned myself to the left side of my body.I closed my eyes expecting a strike after strike motion.

_Something was off about this encounter though..._

This was different, 7 grade the atmosphere in the room seem, tense. I slowly open my left eye, to find Sangwoo near the bedroom door as Han Jae motioning my..?

_Is t7-gradeteacher, Ms.Smith!?_

Ms.Smith's husband roughly grabbed her and hurled her to my direction. "Do it." he snarled as he grabbed a camera positing itself to our direction.

_A camera?What in Hades is going on here?_

"Strip!" My dad shouted in the back, making me jumped back a little. I slowly pull off my clothes. I could feel myself shaking. I could feel my stomach churning with mortification.

Mr.Smith taps the guy to the left of him and hands him a knife. "For motivation." He says with a small smirk plastered on his face. The other guy grins at him and starts walking towards her with the knife pointed at her stomach.

Her face was down but I could see the tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to do this. She reluctantly started walking towards me. I wanted to tell her she didn't have to but the look on my dad's face stopped me dead in my tracks.

I relaxed my body. Giving up entirely. There was absolutely no way I could get out of this so I might as well keep from getting scars.

I watched her slide the vulgar atrocious dress off her square shoulders, exposing her bruised and scarred body. It's a shame too, she was pretty. Most would call her beautiful. Unfortunately, she also got dealt a poor hand in this game called life.

She climbed on top of me, legs trembling. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her.

"It's okay. We'll just put on a show. We'll get through this I swear." She whispered to me, trying to make it look like she was kissing my ear.

I looked at her in the eye and nodded slowly.

She grabbed me by the shirt and smashed her lips against mine in a rough manner. I could feel her tongue on my lips trying to get in.

I let her in.

Yet something unexpected happened. She started to laugh. She laughed until tears of amusement were running down her alluring face.

"You actually believed that bullshit." She grinned at me mischievously.

It was like she was a different person entirely. She quickly grabbed my arms and pinned them to the bed. She stretched out her body until we were lying chest to chest and then pressed my legs under her's until I was completely immobile.

I should have moved but I was in too much of a shock to even consider struggling.

"For the next 30 minutes call me Sam, _honey."_ She said with a sickeningly sweet voice.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Warning the rest may be seen as graphic content. Reader discretion is advised._

As soon as she finished talking she bent her head down and bit into my neck. I could feel her canines trying to pop a vein in my neck from how hard she was biting down. She moved to put both of my hands into her left so that she could use her right hand freely. After completing her task she started scratching my chest and thighs. She was trying to mark me up. Trying to prove that she held dominance over me. I tried to move but that only caused her to back-hand me across my face.

"There will be none of that...Dear. Just hold still for mama." She looked back at her husband and nodded at him.

He pulled a condom out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"This is just because I don't want to have some faggots kids so don't get any ideas. I wouldn't want to ruin the family name like that."

She opened the condom and reached behind her to grab my dick to put it on.

"There we go. Now that that's over we can get down to business."

She grinded down onto my lap hard. Trying to pull a reaction from me I assume. I felt nothing.

Upset about the reaction she is not receiving, she tried a different method.

She grabbed me by the neck again and forcefully shoved her tongue into my mouth. I could feel her tongue tracing my gums and motionless tongue. I was disgusted. I wanted to stop but from the look on my dad's face, he wasn't amused.

"If you don't start participating, you'll be seeing her more often." He shouted, staring into my eyes with his cold ones.

I wanted to cry but I knew I had to stay strong and play along.

I started to move my tongue against hers but she responded by ripping into my bottom lip. I could taste the coppery, red, liquid coating my taste buds. I gagged as she shoved her tongue down my throat. She shivered on top of me. Savoring my blood as if she was a vampire. Tears were falling down on my face, like the last bit of hope I desperately tried to held onto.

**_ *Flashback ended* _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I will update once a week.I hope you enjoy it! Comment and Kudos are appreciated!


	3. Now, now Shake those Unwanted Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignorant wha?

Vigorously shaking my head from these unwanted thoughts. My breath was increasing at an alarming rate. _Liam relax now, you can't have a panic attack in school.If you do they will call your parents and make you go home and.._

Chanting the words _Calm Down_ made my body relax with utter ease, I looked around in my Anatomy class.

_Okay, either they don't know the signs almost anxiety attacks or because they don't care._

I rolled my eyes at the thought of anyone caring enough to me to notice that I was having a panic attack, _Be real with yourself, Liam, you have no friends._

_Argh, that's so depressing, think of pink unicorns or those fluffy llamas. Damn that's sounds gay Liam.Dammit, do better!_

Slowly with staggering legs, the I get up slowly allowing my weight to balance evenly, down the hallway as I shook my head of the vile memory. Just a few more classes and I'm done with this awful day. Subconsciously pull my hoodie towards my neck, and allow my feet take me to the next class.Outside my cultural class there was a commotion occurring.

"Didn't you hear he is participating in the student exchange!"

"I know that but what country is he from?!"

"Supposedly Italy."

"Oohlala is he cute?"

_Barbarians, they're blocking the damn door!_

"Excuse me, my esteemed colleagues, you are blocking the door to my next stop in hell.If you don't mind I'll to enter before Satan collect his dues." _Liam tone down the sarcasm!_

Fortunately for me, they were too busy fawning in front of the window to notice the lowest form of wit. I sighed loudly, hoping that would cause them to move out the way.

Unfortunately for me, that was the exact moment the teacher opened the door, thus allowing the colliding bodies of the two girls to fall on top of me.

They immediately dashed away from the door, rambling their apologies to the Cultural teacher, Mr.Matthews. I was ignored completely.

_What about the person you crushed with your combined weight of 360. Geez, lay off the snacks!_

Mr.Matthew arched his eyebrows and smiled softly at my pained expression.

Mr.Matthews is a gift that this egotistical world does not deserve. As the youngest in my junior class,(in reality I am supposed to be a sophomore but that's what happens when your father tortures you to be remarkably smart), Mr. Matthews offered emotional, and educational support in order for me to succeed in this grade level.

He looked me over as I brushed the wrinkles created by those girls out of my clothes. When I finished, he gestured for me to come inside.

"Liam come on in. Hey, you remember that student exchange program that I wanted you to do? Well you might have been eligible for it, but you just strive for the bare minimum, so you said no." He rambled on, not taking a moment to breathe in between sentences. .

"Mr. M that so descriptive, I think you're mistaking me for your divorce lawyer." I retorted as I sat down in my seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Matthews laughed loudly, . "I swear Mr.Shu I'm this close kicking your ass." He squeezed his thumb and pointer finger close to each other to emphasize his point.

I snorted as I opened my notebook to write down the objectives and assignments from the chalkboard, brushing off his flimsy threat. .

Mr. Matthews stood in his usual spot in front of his desk as I worked on writing down everything on the board before the bell rang.

While I wrote, he talked, "Anyway, David took the offer instead of you and went off to Italy. And in exchange, we received an Italian student on Sunday. He's with the principal getting a detailed tour of the school right now, but I'm counting on youto show him the ropes around here. You know, make sure he gets a real education about culture and identity in 'Merica."

I stopped writing the objective from the board, and narrowed my gaze at him. "Mr.M, for the last time, I don't need to meet new acquaintances in order to get the whole 'high school experience'. I'm perfectly fine going through the entire fiasco alone." ."

Mr. Matthews scratched his head and let out an exasperated breath, "Well, _for the last time,_ they're called friends Mr.Shu. Not acquaintances. Y'know, maybe if you don't act like you have a stick up your-"

His crass statement was interrupted by a student's greeting as they entered the room, "Mr.M how was your day?"

"--Assaah! Hello, Emily! I'm doing fine today, thanks for asking!"

I covered my mouth as I tried not to laugh, but failed.

Mr. Matthews glared at me, but decided to drop his earlier argument as more and more students started filing into the classroom. The late bell rang shortly after and he cleared his throat and clapped his hands with a smile to begin class.

"Alright fellow travelers in the quest of education! Listen up! Got some important announcements today!"

The class settled down and Mr. Matthews nodded in appreciation to the quieter room,

"Our school has finally decided to participate in a student exchange program with the ever eccentric and romantic country ofItaly.! Exciting, right? Now with that being said, we all know our dear David flew off to VENICE last Saturday. IN return for our amazing David, we received a bonafide Italian student. Now, he speaks English, and somewhat understands American culture but he is a little intimidated about being in a new country. It's expected that he'll definitely experience culture shock. So when he comes to class, I want you guys to be on your best behavior."

Mr. Matthews paused to point towards the back of the class, "That means you Jason Santiago." he said probably reminiscing about the last encounter with Jason and new kid.

_Huh Jason, maybe smart after all.I mean come on who else can duct tape a teenager with only clear tape!_

Jason replied dramatically while placing his hand over his heart, "Those words are razors to my wounded heart Mr.M. I'm probably the biggest gentleman in this place!"

The class broke out in laughter, but Mr. Matthews was not amused, "Nice try, Mr. Santiago. But your Shakespeare lines still work better in your drama class than mine."

He turned and addressed the rest of the class as he powered up the projector to display the slides for his lesson, "That's all I have today for announcements. Now for class! We're going to jump right back in where we left off at..." He squinted at his slides, "Ah, yes, _Scandinavian cultures_."

As Mr. Matthews started the lesson, I almost forgot about the foreign exchange program.

Suddenly, the door opened and the principal, Mr.Santiago, entered the class. The foreign exchange student warily stood in the door's entrance, his eyes quickly looking around the room.

Mr. Matthews quickly stopped the lesson to address the newcomer, "Oh, hello Mr. Santiago! This must be the foreign exchange student from Italy! Please, come in! You don't have to stand in the door!"

Mr. Santiago ushered the shy student into the room and placed a hand on his shoulder as he introduced him to the class, "Okay class, this is Matteo Renaldi. He is from VENICE, Italy! I would ask that you each take the time to assist him with any questions or concerns he may have during his short stay here. This young man has a lot to say, even with the language barrier!"

I had been ignoring the whole introduction of the foreign student until Mr. Santiago said his name. My head snapped up and my eyes locked on his shy form.

_Huh why does that sound familiar... Its almost like.._

The principal clapped Matteo's shoulder again and asked him a question, "Tell me, Matteo. How is America so far? Be honest!"

He lifted up his head and smiled meekly at the class, his voice was soft as he hesitantly spoke broken English, " This country is, how do you say _esotici_."

Mr. Santiago clapped his back again and chuckled warmly, "That's great to hear! Now I will leave you to the Culture class instructor, Mr.Matthews. If you have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to ask him." Mr. Santiago patted his back and left the classroom.

_No, you gotta be kidding right now.No,no,no,no! The one day I was rushed out of my house is the day- wait I shouldn't care what he thinks._

I stared vacantly at him, burning his features into my mind. His curly, midnight black hair. His sparkling green eyes. Naturally tanned skin that was wrapped around a tall muscular body.

_Fuck...He's hot..Shit_

_Stop Liam, this is the guy who has made your life a living hell! It's just pheremones, biology, and a cultural phenomenon. You don't like him. You didn't want this. It's the universe, forcing you to find him attractive._

I swallowed thickly as I looked him over once more _. But that deliciously deep voice-_

My breath quickened with the sudden realization that my half was standing right in front of me with everyone gawking at him.

_So? It's not like you're jealous._

Mr. Matthews let the class ask Matteo questions about Italy and I caught myself from stabbing Emily with my pen as she squealed excitingly when she was picked first to ask a question.

_Oh, god. I'm jealous.)_

_**Is someone getting jealous?** A voice silently emerged in the back. _

_**You wish I was.** _

_You do know you're talking to yourself?_

_**Oh hush left brain.** _

_You know I'm right, right brain._

Shaking my head vehemently, I glared down at my notebook, trying to ignore the way how Matteo seemed at ease talking to my classmates.

_I need to get out of here. I don't think I can do this. It's all too much at once. I need to leave now!_

I threw my hand up in the air, and anxiously waited for Mr.Matthews to notice my discomfort. A few students sitting behind me were starting to notice my distress and began whispering to themselves.

Mr. Matthews finally came to my rescue after Matteo finished answering a question about what pizza was like in Italy.

"Yes, Mr.Shu?What is so important that it can not wait until after the new student's self-introduction is finished?"

My throat was collapsing with extreme anxiety. I closed my eyes hoping to stop the rush of tears that were threatening to spill. "Mr.M I-I ne-need to go to t-the restroom." When I opened my eyes, I watched the irritated look on his face quickly turn into concern as he looked me over. I could see the moment that he recognized that I was in the early signs of a panic attack.

_Thank god I've spent enough lunch hours with him for him to know the signs!_

Being the gentlemen that he is, he nodded slightly instead of questioning me further and causing a distraction.

I quickly got out of my seat. _You're the best Mr.M!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!


	4. Physics is actually useful for once

Mr. Matthews turned back to the rest of the class as I gathered my things, "Alright class,I think that will be enough questions for Mr.Renaldi,after all he must be tired from the trip."

Mr.M slowly lead him away from the door to his seat, allowing me to cross that area. I was almost home free until Matteo tripped over his own feet.

_What the hell man?! Did you seriously just trip over your own two big ass feet?! I mean come on you're supposed to be my soulmate, who happens to be a **brilliant intellectual** , yet you can't even walk properly!_

It almost felt like I was watching in slow motion as Matteo clumsily fell to the ground and Mr. Matthews tried and failed to steady him. He tried to save the fall by reaching for the next sturdiest item nearby.

Unfortunately, the next sturdiest item just so happened to be 123 pound little old me.

_Goddamn, he's heavy! Oh, shit! This bastard is dragging me down with him!_

We crashed into a heap down onto the floor. Mr. Matthews still held onto Matteo's arm, as if that would help.

As we groaned in unison over the heavy landing, I felt a jolt of attraction flow through my veins. The marking started to sting and quickly turned into a burning sensation that made my entire neck feel hot.

_Ow! Ow! My neck feels like it's on fire! Dammit! All because of this guy--! Yet something inside me wanted my personal space to be filled with his scent, his touch.-_

I immediately pushed away from him, flinching from his touch. I thought the desire would leave me after that, yet it grew stronger as if-

I somehow was able to scramble from under his heavy body and started to get up from the floor, before I could make it to the classroom door a muscular hand pulled me back.

The strong force from the hand had gravity working against me to be reunited with the floor again. _Seems like Newton's' universal law of gravity is in effect right now!_

With a grunt I landed across Matteo's outstretched legs. He quickly started patting my body down as a rush of words flew out of his mouth.

"Oh my Dio me dispiace,sorry,normally when someone falls for me it is not literal." His little joke got a round of laughs in the room. While I slowly died of embarrassment, he shifted me in his arms so that he cradled me to his chest princess style.One arm under my back the other under my legs.

 

A surge of electricity rippled between us, It's indistinguishable. As much as I would like to refuse this attraction , I can't deny that it's there. _Dammit!_ I can blame the cursed soulmates marking, or the universe's hatred for me, but it won't change the situation. . Even now, I can feel something inside of me wanting more of him.

I was brought out of my reverie by Matteo's soft voice, "Do you feel that? If I'm feeling like this then I believe you just felt that same attraction as well."

He gently grabbed my face, "Let's see if we are meant to be~"

As he lifted my face closer to his, I saw his eyes flicker over to look at the beginning letters of my marking.

_No!I wasn't supposed to meet you. Why is this happening?!_

Sharply, I pulled away from him, ignoring his confused face. My vision blurred and I unsteadily made my way out the room and down the hall, nearly collapsing by the time I reached the restroom. The door rattled when my body slammed against it. I briefly struggled with the door handle before stumbling over to the sink. Once there, I covered my eyes, hoping to stop my mind racing with all the mean thoughts my classmates must now think about me, what Mr. Matthews must now think about me, and most importantly, what Matteo thinks about me stumbling away, effectively rejecting him.

_As much as I hate to admit, this cursed marking already has me missing his warmth._

_*Flashback*_

_The alarm clock blared with a constant beeping.Groggily,I slammed my hand on top of the wretched device,rubbing my eyes to awaken my senses. I lazily pulled myself out of my bed,wincing from yesterday's..activities. As I fully woke, I could hear the sounds of a brutal argument spewing.My Mutter and Appa were having another useless argument, but this one seemed different._

_"Hanjae,Was die blutigen Hölle, have you done to my son!"_

_"Fayë, we both promised that we would not converse in our native language."_

_" Screw you semantics! You brought a woman to -to " Shortly after she screeched out those words I could hear random solid items be thrown at the wall._

_"Just because of your terrible childhood does not mean.-" The living room was suddenly eerily quiet until it was interrupted with the sharp sound of glass breaking. I quickly stood and ran to my door, worried for my mother''s well-being. I stopped in the living room entrance, before me was a horrific scene.._

_*Flashback ended*_

Trembling from the recent thoughts of the past,I realized that I was in the fetal position,lying on the floor in the restroom. My body stiff from the uncomfortable position, I unfolded myself from the floor, jerking my body upwards,I looked at the mirror and inspected my reflection.

I look like shit.

I started to pick apart my features. Each one disgusted me more than the last. My skin was a pale yellow complemented with a thin sheen of sweat. . My hair was an ugly mix of blonde and brown. My nose was too big, my ears too long. My eyes were a dull blue. On top of that, I was thin and weak and pathetic....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos are amazing!


	5. A/N

Hello! I have taken a hiatus due to the fact I seem not to have any creativity left but that does not mean this book is going to be forgotten, just a brief break in the making. I do however need someone to read of the next two chapters of the story. 

If you are interested or know someone who is please contact me by clicking this link. Also I posted how I imagine Liam and Mateo.

https://mehwhy.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Ecco perche ' io ti costringono a bere! -That's why I force you to drink!
> 
> So what do you guys think?  
> Comment below!


End file.
